


В гримерке

by analgin13



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analgin13/pseuds/analgin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанфик по мотивам прекрасного арта Kysachaya</p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://i.imgur.com/hCpU3sh.jpg">
      <img/>
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	В гримерке

Блядь. Какого хуя я здесь делаю? Какого хуя я вообще делаю? Вопрос, который не дает покоя Гейлу вот уже несколько часов. Однако ответа на него нет, и он продолжает сидеть на своем месте, едва замечая, как публика заполняет зрительный зал. И совершенно не понимая, как поездка в магазин за продуктами закончилась покупкой билета сначала на самолет, а потом и на театральную постановку в Питтсбурге. Питтбсург, блядь. Кто бы мог подумать. Гейл не верит в совпадения. Не придает значения мистическим символам, а все его знания о ноосфере ограничиваются учебником биологии за девятый класс. И все же он здесь. И никакого разумного объяснения этому за четыре с лишним часа полета так и не нашел. Хотя ничего удивительного, по большому счету, в этом нет. Гейл не пропустил еще ни одного спектакля Ренди, ни одной его работы. И то, что он приехал посмотреть «Кабаре», вроде как, нормально. Но обычно Ренди был в курсе его приезда. И, как правило, Гейл готовился к таким походам, как любой нормальный человек. А не совершал марш-бросок через всю страну даже не захватив с собой зубную щетку, только потому, что на Линкольн-Бульваре у него что-то перемкнуло в голове. Слава Богу, что он решил воспользоваться самолетом, а не вырулил прямиком на «Трассу-66» – это было бы то еще шоу.

 

Гейл пытается понять, нормально ли Ренди отнесется к его визиту. Хотя он еще не решил для себя, покажется ли тому вообще на глаза. Они слишком давно не виделись, и последняя их встреча, вроде как, закончилась не очень хорошо. Так что Гейл даже не понимает, в каких они нынче отношениях, но точно знает, что не приехать не мог. Не после того, как рекламные фото «Кабаре» заполонили сначала весь интернет, потом все его социальные сети, навсегда отпечатавшись на подкорке мозга Гейла. Так что последние дни он даже спать не мог, потому что образ порочного, совершенно нового, незнакомого ему Ренди, не выходил из головы. Гейл не верил своим глазам, разглядывая фото, которые с большим энтузиазмом присылали друзья, приятели и воинствующие фанаты. Это не Ренди. Не тот Ренди, которого он знал. Маленького мальчика с ясными голубыми глазами, которого можно было дразнить вволю, стебать по поводу и без, постоянно проезжаться по его возрасту и амплуа вечного инженю. Получая в ответ лишь поджавшиеся губы и пятисекундные обиды, которые улетучивались, стоило только Гейлу улыбнуться и провести рукой по мягким шелковистым волосам.

За всеми этими размышлениями Гейл не замечает, как свет гаснет, раздаются первые знакомые аккорды, и гул в зале стихает. Но нарастает с небывалой силой в голове Гейла. Он еще не готов. И когда Ренди выбегает на сцену в кожаном плаще, под которым – Гейл точно знает – скрывается корсет, и бросает первую реплику в зал, приковывая все внимание зрителей к своим красным блядским губам, у Гейла встает. Блядь! Блядь, блядь, блядь! Это было блядски неправильной идеей!

Гейл подрывается с места и выскакивает из зрительного зала, не обращая внимания на ворчливое недовольство зрителей и вероятность того, что Ренди его заметил. Губы Ренди, освещенные софитами, стоят перед глазами, и давление в паху становится болезненным. Гейл выбегает на улицу и хватается за сигарету. Одна, вторая, третья. Он теряет счет времени, пока охранники не начинают переговариваться о том, что скоро антракт.  
Гейл возвращается обратно и незаметно проскальзывает за кулисы. Зал взрывается аплодисментами, занавес падает, и кордебалет спешит на перерыв, не замечая постороннего. Ренди завершает процессию, и Гейл успевает схватить его за руку прежде, чем тот убежит в гримерку.

– Что?! – Ренди поворачивается, но не похоже, что он удивлен появлением Гейла. У Гейла нет желания думать об этом, он просто цепко держит Ренди за запястье и не может отвести глаз от его лица. – Блядь.  
– Ты меня ждал? – Гейл не понимает, что говорит, потому что все его мысли сосредоточены на этих блядски красных губах и стекающей по шее капельке пота.  
– Нет. Я ждал, что за два месяца ты хоть раз ответишь на звонок или мейл. Но тебя не ждал.  
Гейл продолжает неотрывно следить за тем, как двигаются губы Ренди, пока тот безуспешно пытается вырвать руку из крепкого захвата.

– Блядь, отпусти! Мне надо готовиться к следующему выходу!

Но Гейл его не слышит. Он поднимает большой палец и с силой проводит им по нижней губе Ренди, оставляя яркий, алеющий след на щеке. Усиливает давление, размазывая помаду всей пятерней по подбородку. У Ренди перехватывает дыхание, он откидывает голову назад, и в этот момент Гейл припадает губами к его кадыку. Жадно всасывает в себя пульсирующую на шее жилку.

Ренди теряется в ощущениях, но понимает, что здесь, за кулисами, не место для подобного. Он тащит Гейла в свою гримерку. И громко хлопает дверью, отсекая их двоих от всего остального мира. Гейл тут же впечатывает Ренди в стену, набрасываясь с поцелуями на его рот. Пожирает его, стирая, слизывая, поглощая алые остатки, что, словно красная тряпка, последние дни и ночи мелькали у него перед глазами. Ренди не остается в долгу: срывает с Гейла очки, неистово отвечая на поцелуи, хватает за ягодицы, вжимая в себя. Напряжённые члены соприкасаются, вызывая у обоих стоны удовольствия и разочарования от того, что между ними еще так много преград в виде одежды.

Пальцы Ренди торопливо расправляются сначала с пуговицами рубашки Гейла, а затем и с ширинкой джинсов. И рука скользит за пояс трусов, привычно обхватывая потяжелевший и набухший член. Господи, как же он скучал. Два месяца – приличный срок. Если учесть, какими напряженными они оказались для Ренди – репетиции, интервью, гастроли. И никакой разрядки, кроме всевозрастающей внутри злости на Гейла и его очередные финты.

Ренди остервенело дрочит Гейлу, выплескивая на него всю свою обиду и раздражение последних месяцев. Гейл же неуклюже подается вперед, скользя языком по шее Ренди. Раскрывает ладонями тут же спадающий плащ, оглаживая обнажившуюся грудь и соски, выпирающие над корсетом. Припадает губами к левому, самому чувствительному, нежно вылизывая, вспоминая вкус кожи Ренди. Господи, как же он скучал. Какой же он кретин, он и его очередные финты.

Злость на себя приводит Гейла в чувство и заставляет действовать решительнее. Замаливая свои грехи, он ловко справляется с корсетом, чтобы не повредить сценический костюм, аккуратно спускает с Ренди панталоны (Панталоны, блядь! Лишь от этого Гейл может кончить в любую секунду) и быстро опускается на колени, сходу заглатывая член Ренди целиком. Мягко обводит кончиком языка головку, втягивает в себя пульсирующую плоть, создавая вакуум, от которого у Ренди буквально подгибаются колени, и ему приходится опереться о плечи Гейла, чтобы не упасть.

Гейл сосет быстро, в четко выверенном и привычном им двоим темпе, не давая Ренди опомнится и пожалеть о случившемся. И Ренди не жалеет. Он подается вперед, вбиваясь в приятное влажное нутро, забывая и о последних месяцах, и о том, что ему еще выходить сегодня на сцену. Оргазм накрывает его с головой, волнами проходя по позвоночнику прямо в пах, и выстреливая теплой струей в горло Гейлу.

Ренди поднимает его с колен, благодарно целует, слизывая свой собственный вкус с губ Гейла, и медленно, мучительно медленно ласкает его член. Легко пробегая подушечками пальцев по головке. Тело Гейла отзывчивое и податливое, словно воск, подстраивается под движения руки Ренди вдоль ствола. Вниз-вверх, вниз-вверх. Гейл нежно прикусывает Ренди за мочку уха, посасывая ее и пуская мурашки по спине, и с тихим всхлипом кончает, выдыхая ему в ухо:  
– Прости. Я люблю тебя.

Ренди усмехается, но ему не удается скрыть облегчение от того, что сложные месяцы недопонимания позади. И Ренди совершенно очевидно неприлично счастлив в этот момент.  
– Блядь, Гейл. Как ты меня заебал. Ты и твои тараканы. Учти, провернешь такое еще раз, и я сожгу не только твою кепку, но и весь твой бомжацкий гардероб. Придется тебе бегать за мной голышом.

Гейл заливисто смеется и обещает, что с тараканами покончено. В конце концов, все они сгорели вместе с несчастной кепкой.


End file.
